runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Runey Guide
Runeys Running through the areas you will see something akin to fireflies that are pink, green, blue and yellow. They are known as Runeys which are magical accumulations of rune energy. The Runeys can influence your fields quite significantly as their presence in abundance can shorten the growing season, or absence lengthen it. There are four different types of Runeys Water (Blue), Rock (Pink), Tree (Yellow), and Grass (Green). The Runeys act like creatures in a food chain where the Water eat the Rock, the Rock eat the Trees, and the Trees eat the Grass. A population out of balance (more predators than food) can result in the population slowly dying off, which will happen if they are left unattended. The first week of each season, one Runey of each living type in that area and the food chain rules do not apply. Weather also affects the food chain as Water Runeys will grow more on Rainy and Snowy days. Food Chain Runey Management On the 9th of Spring Candy can arrive in Trampoli after Kanno announces that he needs someone to bring him food. Candy will teach you about Runeys, how they grow, and what they can do for you. Additionally Candy will supply you with the Harvester. With the Harvester you are able to collect Runeys so you can manage their populations and keep them in check. Runeys do not migrate and will stay in the area they are in. Their population will increase or decrease depending on the proportions of the population in that area. You can find out how many of each type of Runey can be found in each area by either asking Candy, or looking at the domed machine on the second level of the clock tower. There are 4 different states an area can be in, each relating to the number and distribution of Runeys. Also note that when you look at the Runey map, each area will have a Primary Runey attribute.(the picture of the Grass, Tree, Rock or Water to the left of the box that shows your Runey population) This tells you which Runey grows best in that area. EXAMPLE: Water Runeys grow best in the Lake District. Area States Death (Black): Lacking any Runeys. For each area that is dead, crop growth gets lengthened by 1 day. If enough areas are dead, the crops will begin to wither each day no matter if they are in dungeon, or your homestead. Danger (Red): Having fewer than 5 Runeys. Normal (Green): Having more than 5 of one Runey type. A total of 5 will cause it to remain in Danger state. In this state it will not affect your crops positively or negatively. Prosperity (Gold): Having at least 35 of each type of Runey. When one area (usually your Homestead) is in prosperity, an additional day of growth occurs each day. (Crops will take less time to grow) For every 2 additional areas that are in prosperity, yet another additional day of growth will occur. Note that this accelerated growth still respects the stages of crop growth: Seed, Sprout, Growing, Flowering, Harvest. So, regardless of prosperity, Turnips will always take 4 days. With 1 day of additional growth, Spinach (normally an 8-day crop, with a 2.2.2.2 growth pattern) can now be grown in 4 days. See additional details here. Prosperity and Death As previously stated areas in prosperity or death influence the growth of the plants. All crops have 5 growth stages: Seed, Seedling, Growing, Flowering and finally fruiting. The number of days it takes for a crop to go from one stage to the next can vary between 1 and 30, with a minimum of 1. Some crops do not benefit from having areas in prosperity as a result of the minimum number of days that a crop can be in each stage, i.e. Turnips. Others like the Emery flower which takes 120 days benefit quite significantly from even having 2 areas in prosperity. When an area is in prosperity Water, Rock and Tree Runeys increase every day, while green Runeys will decrease at a rate of 2 or more every day. To keep the loss of green runeys to a minimum, make sure that there are always MORE of the other types of runeys, not fewer. As a result an area once in prosperity will slowly go out of prosperity once the green Runeys go below 35. However, you do not want all areas in prosperity. If this happens, the effect is like you didn't have any areas in prosperity and all plants will go back to growing their normal rate. This is probably a glitch in the programming, but then again, it allows you to have a Grass Factory(See Below). Careful, you can easily mess up runeys, and quickly fall into either no prosperity or death... Grass Factory A grass factory is a term applied to an area which has the sole purpose of generating more Green Runeys. Every day these areas can generate 20 Grass Runeys. Typical combinations for a Grass factory is 60 Water and 10 Grass, which results in ~45 Water and ~30 Green Runeys the next day. Other combinations include Rock Runeys to lessen the number of water Runeys that are used every day. This population is typically 60 Water, 10 Rock, and 10 Grass, which results in ~55 Water and ~30 Green Runeys the next day. Because once an area is prosperous, it generates Water, Rock and Tree Runeys, you need a supply of Grass Runeys to feed the Tree, which feeds the Rocks, which feeds the Water, etc. And as stated above, having all areas prosperous grants you no benefits to crop production what so ever. So it's a benefit to have the Grass Factory. The best area for the Grass Factory is the Beach Road. Its Primary Runey attribute is grass, so they will grow there the best. It's also fairly open, so harvesting the Runeys will take less time than the South District, the other grass-affiliated area. Use of Runeys When talking with Candy she will inform you of the variety of uses there are for Runeys. There are 2 basic forms, Rune Stones and Day/Week events. If you cannot find Candy, you can also write her a note by the Map Machine in the Clock Tower and she will complete your request for you the next day. However, you can only write her one note at a time. This means that if your note is for a Rune Stone, that's all you can get, no Rune Wonders can be asked for in a note. However, ''this limit does not exist when you talk to Candy in person. You can ask for Rune Wonders and Rune Stones until you run out of the needed Runeys to produce anything. Using the Map Machine in the Clock Tower you can request day/week events BEFORE a Rune Stone and you are able to do multiple requests but still only 1 stone. Rune Stones Rune Stones can be made with 10 Runeys of the corresponding type. i.e/ One ''Water Rune Stone costs 10'' Water'' Runeys. One type of Rune Stone can be made for each Runey type. The Rune Stone type typically doesn't make a difference when used, for example, the door at the end of the first Whale Island dungeon can be opened with any Rune Stone type. Rune Wonders Wonders can be performed for various amounts and types of Runeys, and have a range of effects. Some Wonders control the weather, while others can effect your Monsters. With Fodder to Runey Prosperity There is an easy way to get a ridiculous amount of Runeys. If you struggle to manage them, this is your way to go: * Move all your crops to the ruins * Clean your field * Plant the whole field with gras (45 Gras Seeds needed) * (Order a rainy week from Candy, so you don't have to water like a maniac) * Let it grow and don't harvest it with the hoe! * After it's fully grown, you gain 1 random Runey per 3x3 field à day * => 45 Runeys per Day Make sure to collect them with the harvester daily and start your Runey storage until you think you have enough and turn your field back to normal. Then release them accordingly around Trampoli to gain prosperity. Category:Runey Calculator Category:Guides